outwarfandomcom-20200213-history
War of Zhul
The War of Zhul has begun! Jevas, Master of Decay has spawned minions throughout the streets of Diamond City. Rally your alliances and fight with honor as you battle your way through the streets to rid this land of the Zhulian filth! Speak to Brutus to begin your defense of Diamond City. The 3 Zhulian Guardians have once again appeared to protect their new master. These Guardians have a chance to drop items including Zhulian Power Shards, Potions, Rings of Kinetic Power, Efflorescent Spears and more. Vezzul has also returned. Crews can attack this raid every 24 hours for a chance at rare items. Welx, Gladiator of Zhul is once again available to attack. Welx will remain active for 4 days before retreating for 4 days. Rewards for the top 20 damage dealers include Recharge the Fury potions and WoZ quest items. Brutus is now offering the Collecting Shards quest, which offers Zhulian Slayer augments, potions and rare WoZ quest items. This quest will not remove your summoning shards. The Efflorescent Spear, found on the Zhulian Succubus, can be used to upgrade your Tier 2 items to a Tier 3 version. Speak with Brutus to initiate this trade. Only 1 character per person is eligible to place in the top 5 for the Summoning Shard contest. This includes cross server and using other RG accounts as well. You can however choose any character on your winning RGA to receive the rewards. There will be a 20% treasury discount Preferred Player sale for the first 3 days of the event. The war will end in 2 weeks, at which point the server boss will appear. For further information on these topics, see the War of Zhul FAQ's on the Command Center page. FAQ Q: Where do I turn in my Summoning Shards for the contest? A: There is no need. Keep your shards in your Quest Backpack and those who have the most when the Server Boss spawns, will win. Q: What happens if I win the Summoning Shard Contest? A: Results will be posted on this page at the same time the Server Boss Spawns and winners can contact staff when the Server Boss is dead to redeem your prizes. Q: Are Summoning Shards used for anything other than the contest? A: Yes, you can turn them in to Brutus for EXP. Summoning Shards will be removed 1 week after the event has ended. Q: Do any quest items listed on the War of Zhul page remain after the War of Zhul? A: All quests and quest items will be removed 1 week after the event has ended. Q: Do the WoZ Guardians count as a crew cap? A: Yes, they do. Q: Can I place in the top 5 more than once? A: No. This includes using different RG Accounts and on different servers. If you are found to have broken this rule, your rewards will be removed. Q: When will the Server Boss be spawned? A: When the site comes back up after the end of war downtime, the Server Boss will be available to attack. Change List 2019-08-16: * All quests and quest items will now be removed 1 week after the event ends instead of during the end of event downtime. * The Augments of Zhul quest has been replaced with the Collecting Shards quest, which will now reward users with the original 3 augments and more, including rare WoZ quest items. * The Zhulian Succubus can now also drop Shrunken Spirits and Kinetic Spirits at a lower rate than the Zhulian Shade. * The Zhulian Potion quest and Pristine Orb upgrade quests have been removed. * The Guardians of Zhul quest has been removed and EXP rewards for killing each god have been increased. Category:Event Category:War of Zhul